


Hurt Me

by AiyokoDrahia7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (?), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pain Kink, Pidge doesn't care what pronouns are used though, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), background shallura - Freeform, klance, loosely based on lowaharts Piercing AU, lowaharts, piercing parlor AU, she/her pronouns for pidge, will tag more as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokoDrahia7/pseuds/AiyokoDrahia7
Summary: Lance does not like Keith. He doesn’t like the way Keith glares at him, how Keith ignores him, or how grumpy and gloomy Keith is; Lance simply tolerates him. So Lance thought that he would never care about to man’s private life… until he got caught in his private life and now he might have gotten more than he bargained for. But hey, even though Keith’s super aggravating, at least he's hella fine, right?Or: in which Lance saves Keith and finds out he’s involved with the Galra while also finding out Keith’s Pain Kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first thing I'm gonna' warn you guys of: This has not been proof read! Or, at least, not good enough where everything is probably very good! I need a beta and if anyone is willing, I'd be very very happy! 
> 
> Second: This story was loosely (And I mean loosely) based off of Lowahart's Piercing Parlor. This was going to be a one shot until I started writing and suddenly I had a plot, romantic development and a whole lot of jokes so.... now this thing is longer. 
> 
> Third thing: No Kink Shaming. 
> 
> This is my first time published on Archive of Our Own and I'm extremely excited to see the feedback I get. I just hope I end up finishing this story.

“Goddamit Lance,” Lance was startled by Shiro’s unexpected shouting. He heard heavy footsteps enter the break room, immediately holding when they entered. Shiro glared at him, something not uncommonly seen for Lance, and stomped over to him. “I  _ told  _ you to stop putting  _ dicks on people's backs! _ ” 

 

Pidge burst into laughter while Hunk and Keith shook their heads. Lance was now curled into his chair, attempting to smile innocently. “Well, you also told me that I should try to show the person's character through their tattoos,” Lance stated. “And, I mean, there are a lot of dicks in the world.” 

 

Pidge, surprisingly, still chuckled to herself, which is very unusual since she would usually glare at Lance’s idiocy. “Lance, that's not something  _ you  _ get to decide!” Lance flinched a teeny tiny bit when Shiro raised his voice. “Next time, you're fired! I can't keep giving you chances!” 

 

Lance stood up when he heard the word “fired” because no way in hell was he going to put this job in jeopardy, despite the million times he has done just that. Lance just so happens to be pretty desperate for money and this is probably the one job he can actually enjoy and excel at; he’s a great artist, the hours are all to his liking, and he can hang out with his best buddies. “Understood. No more dicks. Got it.” 

 

Shiro glared at him for just a little longer before placing two fingers on his temples and walking out of the room in silence. Lance didn't sit until he heard the door click and when he did he let out a large sigh. 

 

“I don't understand why you always do crap like that, bro.” Pidge finally said after her little fits of laughter. “It's like you're begging to be punished.” 

 

Lance was going to answer honestly and defensively, he really was, but he couldn't help but be the impulsive jokester that he was and instead replied: “Well, you know I'm into that kinky stuff.” Keith scoffed at the comment but Lance continued. “And I mean Daddy Shiro? Who wouldn’t want him to—” 

 

“Lance, if finish that fucking sentence I'll punch the piercings off your fucking face.” Lance slyly smiled at Keith, feeling his piercing because, despite his attitude, getting punch by Keith was a memory he didn't want to revisit. 

 

“Well, someone can't take a joke.” Lance said under his breath, getting an ugly glare from the ebony haired boy sitting on the old, leather couch across from him. 

 

“Seriously, bro, you need to stop all the ridiculous behavior,” Hunk spoke, suddenly standing next to Lance. He placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. “You're not in college anymore, stop acting like it.” Harsh words but from Hunk they sounded more like wise advice than an insult. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Lance sighed. “But most of those guys deserved it. I heard one of them say some… unpleasant things about what they wanted to do to Allura. And another was so fucking rude I almost want to bang his head into the counter. The last one I did was so bad, I wish you hea-” 

 

“Nobody wants to hear your excuses Lance,” Keith interrupted. Lance was about to hurdle an insult right at his stupid mullet but Pidge spoke. 

 

“I'm just happy no one sued yet.” 

 

“Honestly, I am too.” Hunk agreed.

 

“Well, you probably just Jinxed it.” Lance said, leaning back into his chair. Keith rolled his eyes; Lance didn't say it but he knew it was because Keith thought superstition was a fraud and wasn't much into religion and  _ “Jinxed? Ha! As if.”  _

 

Just then the door opened and Allura came in wearing an uncertain and worried face. “Um, guys, why is Shiro out there looking more stressed than usual?” Everyone looked at Lance, even Allura, for the answer. When he just looked around blamelessly, Hunk was the one to reply. 

 

“Lance and his dick problem is back.” Allura’s face scrunched up into a flare of anger so quickly it scared the cuban man. 

 

“LANCE!” She shouted, higher than Shiro did earlier, earning a few shivers from the rest of the crew. “How many times do you have to try and get yourself fired before you actually succeed!?” Keith unsurprisingly chuckled at that. Lance unsurprisingly wanted to punch him. 

 

“Let's hope we don't find out.” Lance replied genuinely.

 

Allura didn't take too well to that and, with her rights as the manager of Voltron, she said: “Since you want to be so funny how about you share your funniness with the mice running in the vents at night and stay in during the night shift.” Lance was wide eyed. 

 

“Hold up, you can't do that!” 

 

“Well, then I guess your paycheck will simply be cut.” 

 

“For what!?” 

 

“For disrespecting the shop, for putting Shiro in a stressful fit, for once again disobeying my warning,  _ for permanently putting dicks on people's bodies _ ; the list could go on!” Allura’s sharp words made Lance feel like he had shrunk. 

 

“But-” 

 

“Either you stay late today or you get a pay cut, your choice.” Allura stated in a matter of fact tone. Lance bit his slip for a moment, debating in his head which choice would be better, but soon realized that a few hours of work wouldn't be that bad. 

 

“Fine.” He sighed. “I'll work late.” 

 

“Good,” Allura stood up straight, looking down at Lance was an intensely stern look, before walking toward the door. “You'll be staying till 10 today.” 

 

“WHAT!? Why!?” Lance shreaked. “That's not fair, I don't want to stay up all night with Keith!” Allura turned with a glare and, if the holes he felt being bored into his neck wasn’t just a feeling, Keith glared at him from behind too. 

 

“Just for that, I expect you to stay for the whole week.” She said. Pidge covered her mouth with her hand because  _ oh god, he's about to blow a fucking fuse! _ while Hunk just watched with a little amused smile. Allura walked out of the room before Lance could argue, slamming the door when she did, and Lance put his hands over his face in frustration. 

 

_ Great, _ He thinks.  _ I can't watch Lucifer and I have to work late with Keith.  _

 

————————————————————

 

Reasons why Lance hated working late: 

 

Reason One: 

 

Working until Ten was like working for no fucking reason. Nobody came to a tattoo/piercing shop this fucking late at night around this area. Not only was this area a little bit on the dangerous side in the morning but it was also pretty dangerous at night to be around the main city streets. The only time Lance has ever seen someone stumble into a shop like this was in movies and that was when they were wasted. Around where he was, nobody went to most of the bars or even walked around this area at night because of a gang called “The Galra”, who basically terrorize the city streets.They had been in Altea for years, causing trouble for literally everyone that lived in the city. Because of the Galra gang, the only people out at night are people with cars; Lance has a car.

 

Reason Two: 

 

It's  _ so  _ boring! There's literally nothing to do at all. Lance even asked Keith to give him another piercing out of boredom (Keith said no instantly because  _ “getting more won't make you look any cooler, it'll just make you look more like a douche.” _ ). Honestly, maybe if he was working late with Hunk or Pidge or even Shiro he would've had fun, but it just had to be Keith, the one person in his social group that he got along the least with! 

 

Which is what leads him to his next reason. 

 

Reason Three: 

 

Keith. Just… Keith. Keith is a jerk. Keith is an annoyingly quiet, arrogant and emotional human being. Keith can't keep a conversation going for his life! He doesn't even try to look interested when he talks to you! It's like he just doesn't like human interaction and that's what makes Lance itch. Lance is an outgoing,  most times lovable person and he craves attention! He likes it, he needs it, because he's a social creature. So when he's with Keith it's like he's sucking Lance dry with how much he is ignored. There are times when Keith  _ does  _ acknowledge him but they are either brief or negative. And there's also that  _ one rare moment _ where they bond and have a good time together but Lance usually has to work super hard for it! And because of that, Lance can't stand to be around the Korean man. 

 

Lance thought about these things as he sat at his station, which was to the right of the shop's front door. He looked outside the window, up at the shockingly clear stars that shined in the sky light. It was a rare things to see them because this part of Altea had been a bit on the stormy side. Lance wondered if something great or beautiful would happen tonight due to the stars charm. He hoped he was right. 

 

“Lance,” Keith's voice startled Lance into reality and Lance looked over his shoulder to look him in the eye. Keith was in a scarf and that annoying motorcycle jacket he wore all the time, looking at him with bored eyes. Lance narrowed his eyes. “It's ten. I'm leaving.” 

 

“Why're you telling me?” Lance questioned irritably, spinning his chair completely around to look at Keith. 

 

“Because you have to close up the shop. The keys are on the break room table.” They fell into a prolonged silence, just looking at each other. Lance stared him down in annoyance, thinking about the fact that  _ this  _ is the person he was going spend a week with alone, at night; he'd probably like the sound of that if the person was maybe just as attractive as Keith but with a better personality and some actual interest in him. 

 

“Bye.” Keith stated, breaking the silence for a quick second before they made eye contact again and he began to walk out of the door. He looked back once when he opened the door then walked out and into the cold night, passing by Lance in the window. 

 

Lance sighed. He guessed he had no reason to stay anymore so he got up, went to the back and began to get ready to go. He put on his old jacket he got from his father who got it from his father and so on. It was a seemingly army green color with two yellow stripes right before the shoulders; a jacket that anyone could associate with Lance McClain. When he looked around and made sure everything was okay in the story, he grabbed his bag and the shop keys, locked the front door and began to walk down the street. 

 

Lance walked a several feet away from the shop, passing the first alley way, before getting close to his car. He pulled out his keys and right before he walked up to his car a loud crash came from the alleyway next to him. 

 

He froze at first then leaned up against the wall in silence. He was a scared and nervous. He hoped that bang was just a cat that got scared of something and fled. Lance knew wishing for something like that was simple minded considering all of the crime around him and the constant warning of alleyways the city gave everyone, but can a guy dream? 

 

Another loud bang was heard, a cry of pain paired with it, and Lance kissed his wishful thinking away. Slowly, he leaned over to take a peek at the alleyway. There, two large and tall figures stood, looking down at the ground. A closer look and Lance could see the Galra insignia on the top part of their sleeves.  _ Fuck, I gotta get outta here! I have to-  _

 

Lance stopped his thoughts when he saw someone slowly rise to their feet. Lance knew that person too well. This person was shorter than the others but still stood up in a husky manner, they were paler than any normal person and they wore that stupid motorcycle jacket with a red scarf to match; That was definitely Keith. 

 

“We're asking you nicely, come with us,” One of the taller figures said. “We really don't want to hurt you badly, Haggar asked us not to severely injure you.” Keith simple breathed a heavy ‘fuck no’. The other figure shrugged and kicked his leg, which made Keith's balance waver, then punched him in the stomach. 

 

Lance is probably the stupidest person alive because he had just decided he was going to help Keith Kogane, the person he really can't fucking stand. Lance didn't even think about it too much, he just saw how much Keith was trembling and how hard he was trying to look strong. Keith really needed his help right now. 

 

Lance lunged forward, making sure the two figures were too focused on Keith to notice him, and ducked behind a trash can close to the end of the alley. Lance looked around, slowly picking up a trash can lid without a sound, and holding it close to him. When he heard another loud shout from Keith, Lance lunged forward again, ducking behind a dumpster even more into the alley. Keith looked up for a moment and their eyes locked. Lance put a finger up to him, signaling him to stay quiet. 

 

Keith was kicked again and this time Lance sped forward and swiftly lifted the trashcan top and hit the back of one of the tall mans head. That man let out a pained howl as he fell. Lance moved onto the second one while the first was on his knees in pain. He once again swiftly swung the top down, this one hitting the second Galra member in the face, then swung again to knock the second one to ground and out cold. He turned around and dodged the first mans fist and, with the trash can top, he hit him where the sun don't shine. Both Galra members now laid on the ground. 

 

Lance looked over at Keith and hurriedly helped him up. “What the hell do you think you're doing!?” Keith hissed. “Do you know who they are!? What the fu-”

 

“I know who they are, Keith,” Lance said in a angrily hushed. Save a guy's ass and this is what you get? “Who  _ fucking  _ cares. I saved your ass, kicked their ass, and now I'm trying to fix your ass up! Shut the fuck up and let me take care of you!” Lance didn't realize how angry he was or how loud he was until he saw Keith's shocked face and heard his words bounce. 

 

Lance ignored the strange face Keith was making and helped him to the car. He set him in the passenger seat, got into the driver's seat then quickly sped away from the crime scene he left the Galra members in.

 

Lance suddenly realized he  _ may  _ have gotten himself into something dangerous. 

 

—————————————————

 

Lance gently sat Keith on his couch. Keith's eyes were shut, giving him a serene, pretty look despite the bruises and cuts he suffered from the Galra members brutality. Keith had blacked out sometime during the ride to Lance's house so Lance had to carry him up to his apartment. 

 

Lance let out a breathy sigh. What the fuck did he just get into? He's seen the goddamn movies. He's seen what happens to that one innocent bystander that turns into a “hero” by helping the person in need. He honestly thought that shit sounded so made up and he would never be one but here he is a  not so innocent bystander that turned into a hero! Now he's probably going to get killed. 

 

See, this is the moment where the hero character turns to the person they saved and thinks “oh, maybe this isn't that bad” or “maybe it was all worth it” but not for Lance. Not matter how many times he looks at Keith he thinks “what the  _ fuck  _ was I thinking!?” and “did I seriously help  _ him? _ ”. Despite how pretty the Korean man was he just… couldn't bring himself to not want to punch him. 

 

Lance leaned on the coffee table, leaning in front of Keith, and sighed into his hands. Keith stirs just a bit and Lance freezes, trying to send subliminal messages saying “wake up you fuck” to Keith. He must of gotten them because he jumped awake moments later. Keith looked around fearfully until he saw Lances straight face. 

 

“Lance,” His voice was a breathless, almost relieved tone with his eyes matching it. Lance didn't move at all. He just sat there in silence, making Keith shiver under the stare. “Lance, I-” 

 

“What the hell Keith,” Lance said quickly. “You… what the hell? I'm not even sure where to begin. I can't believe you're even here.” 

 

“Look, Lance, I-” 

 

“Keith, you were getting fucked up by  _ the Galra _ ,” Lance pointed out. “You can't give me an excuse for this no matter what you say.” And that ultimately shut down everything Keith was going to say. “Dude, what is going on? Why are  _ the Galra _ after  _ you _ ?”

 

It was, once again, noiseless while Keith looked down at his feet. “I can't tell you that, Lance.” 

 

“And why not!?” Lance squawked

 

“Because I just can't.” He answered. “Thanks for helping me but I think it's time for me to le-” Keith let out a low groan when he got up, feeling the number the two men had done to him. Keith sat down and Lance lunged forward to check where the pain was coming from instinctively; that's what happens when you grow up being the oldest child of 8. 

 

Keith flinched, closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch, then Lance lifted his shirt and squeezed the largest bruise on his side. Keith bit his lip, holding back a whimper, when Lance searched for the one on his back and pressed way too hard. Lance took both of these reactions as a sign of pain and got up from his spot and headed towards the bathroom. Keith opened his eyes and silently wished he hadn't stopped. 

 

Keith heard Lances footsteps coming back so he tried to relax again. Believe it or not Keith wanted Lance to keep touching him, despite the… strained (?) relationship they had. Lance came back with a first aid kit and a few bandages. “Take that stupid jacket off.” He said. Keith would usually protest and through him a glare instead but he knew he really needed to get patched up, therefore he lifted himself up and slowly pulled off the jacket, taking in the pain he felt when he moved his body. 

 

“Hold up, one more second,” Lance said and got up from his spot again. He went into his kitchen, which was right across from his Living room, grabbed some ice and began to make a few ice packs. When he came back he set the packs on his still exposed bruises without warning, Keith jolting just a tiny bit but not protesting whatsoever. 

 

“Keith, we both know you can fight better than me,” Lance declared. “Why did you let them hurt you this much?” Keith shook his head slowly with his bottom lip still between his teeth. Lance frowned but still continued to fix the Korean man. When he lifted the rest of his shirt, he found a few more wounds and  _ holy shit, Keith is ripped! What the fuck!  _

 

Lance pulled his eyes away, ignoring the ridiculous feeling starting to swell within him because he refuses to make this dirty. So, in order to get the feeling off his mind, he took out the neosporin, dabbed a cotton ball in it, and went towards the big cut the bottom of his abdominal. Right before he could though, Keith finally moved to protest by tightly grabbing him by the wrist. 

 

“Lance,” He breathed a little, a stern look in his face despite his trembling lip. “Don't touch me with that.” Lance blinked at him then his eyebrows knitted together. 

 

“Keith, stop being a bitch and let me help you.” Lance stated. He tried to move his hand forward but Keith kept it in place with all of the might he could muster. “Keith, just let me-” He pushed harder, his whole body moving with him, putting weight on the wounded man. Lance really just wanted to help him, even if it meant hurting him a little bit more. 

 

Keith's arm gave out as Lance stumbled into his body, the cotton ball crashing into the wound suddenly and harshly. Lance was going to say sorry until Keith let out a noise from his mouth and his back momentarily arched. 

 

It wasn't painful at all. He's heard sounds like that either from himself when he was masturbating or from another person when he and that person were doing the nasty. It was a wanton, needy and breathless sound. A sound that wasn't quite a sensual moan but also wasn't a cry. It was something that shouldn't have come out of Keith's mouth around him. 

 

Lance was beginning to move to look at him but his hand pressed into something hard, which made Keith flinch and make a small noise of plea. Lance looked down at his hand and saw that it was on Keith's thighs and, when he squeezed just as a form of confirmation, he could tell that what he was touching definitely was Keith's dick… Keith's  _ hard  _ dick. 

 

Lance looked up at Keith and the face he made said it all. His chest was rising, his nipples were erect through his tight ass shirt, his eyes were looking everywhere but at Lance, his face was flush and his lip was between his teeth; Keith was fucking turned on. 

 

Keith couldn't stop his eyes from looking down at Lance when he realize he was silent  and still touching his dick . When their eyes met Lances widened and Keith instantly looked away. 

 

“ _ What the fuck Keith!?”  _ Lance Shouted. He got off of Keith, which Keith sighed in relief at, and looked down at him as he stood. “Are you getting off to this shit!?” Keith closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then looked at Lance. 

 

“I-” He began, but fell short. He then looked down at the floor. “I told you not to do it.” Lance’s face flared with anger. 

 

“Excuse me!?” He shrilled, stomping a foot onto the ground. “I try to be nice and patch you up, but it's  _ my  _ fault you're getting turned on by-” Lance motioned to he and Keith. “- _ This!” _ . 

 

Keith was quiet for a second before trying to get up. “I'm going home.” The struggle Keith faced of simply getting up was very easy to see. Lance was about to let him suffer and actually try to get up, but his conscious wanted to be a little prick and told him to help Keith. 

 

Lance uncaringly grabbed Keith by the shoulder and pushed him back into the couch, earning another wanton moan from Keith. Lance took a deep breath before looking down at him again. 

 

“I'll let you leave when you're healed; I found you so I kind of feel responsible.” Lance sternly said. “For the time being I'm gonna’ forget whatever is going on with you and, instead, I'm gonna’ patch you up because I  _ want _ to.” Keith simply nodded. 

 

Lance leaned back against the table and took out the neosporin once again. Keith eyed the bottle and him for a moment then held his breath when the cotton ball in Lance's hand started for a wound. Another moan echoed throughout the apartment. 

 

Lance decided he'd shut his mouth for the rest of the treatment. He didn't have anything to say about this… awkward(?) situation. Keith Kogane was freaking trembling and moaning beneath him. He was panting and hot and flush plus his tattoos and piercings made him so damn sexy and  _ Lance, do not fucking pop a boner!  _

 

Lance took an audible gulp when he heard a particular sound come from the dark haired boys mouth. He took a moment to look up when he pressed some ice on a bruise that made Keith gasp and Lance was mesmerized. 

 

Keith is  _ wayyy _ too sexy for his own good, especially in the state he was in now. He always thought Keith was attractive, he wasn't blind and his ego wasn't too big to admit it (at least in his head). He shouldn't be so surprised that Keith looked this good when he was turned on, yet here he was, completely thrown off about the man's sex appeal. 

 

“L-Lance,”  _ Holy shit, that was hot.  _ “Lance, please, s-stop. Just for a second.” Lance was enjoying this a little bit too much so stopping was a no-no. Instead, he pressed harder and was happy when Keith jerked forward and made a little sound of pleasure. 

 

They suddenly made eye contact. Keith looked him straight in the eye and Lance held that stare. It was a long moment of realization for the both of them as Lance harshly pressed the ice on another bruise and Keith arched his back again.

 

Lance realized what he was doing was oddly satisfying and he really wanted to do this more. Lance decided that he really liked this Keith; he wasn't a complete asshole like the Keith he sees everyday.

 

Keith realized that he wanted to fuck Lance. Like seriously, he was so close to jumping on the man and fuck him until Lance wasn’t able to move his body for a week. Keith never thought he'd ever see the day Lance was doing this to his body, yet here he was being completely tortured by the boy and wanting to do things to him he probably never knew were possible. 

 

“Lance,” Keith whimpered as their eye contact was still being held. “Please, stop, or-” Lance completely ignored him and grabbed one of the cotton balls with neosporin on it. 

 

“You have a cut on you lip,” Lance leaned in closer to get a better look at the cut and pressed lightly on the cut. He completely ignored the fact that he had just entered Keith's personal bubble. And when Keith felt Lances breath ghost over his skin and the tingle of the neosporin, he threw his head back in an attempt to control himself. 

 

“Lance, I'm good,” He said hoarsely. “I'm fine now. Please, stop. I can't take anymore.” Lance smirked just a little bit; it may or may not have filled the Cuban with some unexpected pride. Lance stepped back though, understanding the pain of having a mega boner and not being able to deal with it. 

 

Keith took a few deep breaths before looking up and meeting Lances smug face. “Is this why you couldn't fight back?” Lance asked. “Because they hit you in a certain spot that turned you on?” Keith glared at him. Suddenly all those thoughts about Lance being hot disappeared. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, McClain,” Keith sheathed. Lance laughed; he must've been right. Lance packed up his first aid kit then walked around the couch. 

 

“I fixed as much as I could. You're bruises are still pretty bad so use the ice bag I left on the table.” Lance looked at him with a smirk. “You'll be sleeping on the couch since you can barely move. Don't dirty the couch.” Keith wanted to throw a pillow at Lance for what he was insinuating but his body was not letting him do that. 

 

Lance walked back into the bathroom and put the aid away. He then grabbed a few spare sheets and took them to Keith, laying them onto if him slowly because, ya know, Lance wasn’t that big of an asshole. Leaving Keith on the couch, breathing heavily and still flushed, he retreated to his room and changed into his bed clothes; a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt his cousin gave him. 

 

Lance flopped on his bed, a loud creaking sound following his action, and wrapped himself in his unmade bed. Lance closed his eyes in an attempt to block the image of Keith from his mind but that wasn't working; It wouldn't let him. 

 

Every time his mind diverted to a different subject, his mind put Keith right in the middle of it. One minute he thinking about the last time he went to the doctors the next Keith is in a sexy nurse outfit. One minute he was thinking about his job and the job he had recently been assigned, the next he was thinking about Keith's and with that little fire tattoo placed just a little to the left of them. Lance is losing his goddamn mind. 

 

With a boner and a mind that wouldn't let him forget why he had it, Lance knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep unless he did something about it. He didn't want to — seriously, he didn't, not one bit — but he also didn't want to get no sleep. So, with a heavy sigh, Lance got up from his bed and started for the bathroom, hoping Keith wouldn’t hear the speak of his footsteps. 

 

Lucky for Lance, he didn’t need to worry because Keith had already gotten a head start on what he was about to do. Under the sheets of the couch, Keith stroked himself vigorously. His shirt was lifted and in his mouth as his way of stopping any loud and embarrassing noises from coming out. Keith was way too far gone to even hear what was going on around him, the only thing he could focus on what Lance’s face. He looked so worried about him and he has no idea why but it turned him on so much. 

 

Lance’s face scrunched in anger, his face when he thought Keith was in pain, his skin that was too damn soft for someone with such a bad personality; all of these things made Keith twitch in pleasure.  _ Lance _ , a silent chant started in his mind.  _ Lance, Lance, LANCE.  _

 

Keith shivered and shook under the sheets, his body relaxing and his breathing erratic. Keith would stress out about the mess he had made of the sheets and his clothes later because that moment because his eyes were fixed on the sealing. 

 

_ I just jerked it to Lance _ , Keith thought to himself. At first Keith made a slightly disgusted face at the thought in his head, but a few images of Lance flashed in his mind and his face softened.  _ Maybe it isn't  _ that  _ bad.  _

 

Keith turned over, feeling the sleepiness flood over him, and let his eyes fall. Keith fell asleep, unaware of Lance in the bathroom who was looking at his stained hand with the same expression he just had on his face. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
